Merton and the three plump dwarf
by Shaytis
Summary: The fairy tale of Snow-white finally told as it really happened.
1. The beginning

Merton And The Three Plump Elves

**Merton And The Three Plump Elves  
by Shaytis**

Category : Alternate universe, romance (M/T)  
Rating : Pg  
Summary : The fairy tale of Snow-white finally told as it really happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Becky Dingle was sitting on her rocking chain, her grand-son perched on her knees, and begun to tell him the most beautiful story she know as it as really happened.

"Like every other fairy tale, this one begin by Once upon a time.", she said. "But, what this story have in particular and it's what I want you to remember as you listen, it's that this one may be true."

Once upon a time, was a beautiful queen and each day of the long winter, you could see her siting beside the tall window of her room. She would look out at the frozen landscape and dream of the baby that was growing in her womb. She was so deep in her mussing, that she didn't realized she had prink herself with her embroidery,s needles till the first drops of blood felt on the snow white linen.

Looking at the three single drops now straining her work, she closed her eyes in a smile and wished :

"He would be beautiful my little boy if he had lips as red as this blood, a skin as white as the snow freshly felt and hair as black as the ebony".

A few months later, her dream became reality as she gave birth to a little prince who filled her with all she had dreamed of. Her new treasure nestled in her arms, the queen looked into the baby sparking blue-gray eyes, and knowing that nobody will ever be as special, she gave him the special name of Merton.

Badly, the queen was left very sick and died as Merton was still a small toddler. The young child finding himself bared of affection, as the king was too submerged whit grief and loneliness.

This situation continued for many years to come as Merton slowly grows in beauty and intelligence. Each day, he will go to the royal library, his curiosity picked by the numerous volumes, and he will borrow one to read in the forest near the castle. This time, even solitary, where filled by the company of his snake, and the young boy find himself happy.

However, king had to have queen, and one day, coming back from travel, the king announced that he will remarry and the new queen came to live at the castle. Prived so early of his mother, Merton try to reach for his step mother, going out of his way to satisfy her, but to no avail.

As you may have imagine the new queen, of the name of Stacy, was very beautiful, but her heart was hard and cruel. If you could have looked at it, you would have seen it shriek with each beat. She was proud too, passing log hours choosing, trough her collection of rich clothes, for the perfect dress, and brushing again and again her long curly red hair. But, her most loved hobby was to look at herself into her magic mirror.

It was an old mirror, his frame sculpted directly in the purest of gold representing swirl and curves. The queen will come to it to satisfy her own vanity and will say: 

_"Oh! Mirror, sweat mirror,  
tell me who is the prettiest of all?"_

The mirror will then begin to shine and a deep throaty voice will rise from it. If it assured her that, indeed, it was her, the queen will be happy and all will be fine. But, on the contrary, if it named someone else, she will enter in a rage so wild that the stone wall will shake under it. And soon, the so named prettiest would disappear.

During the years to come, life continued like that, and Merton got more and more hansom with each passing day. His easygoing personality and natural energy making him gain the affection of all of his subjects, except for the queen Stacy.

In fact, she couldn't any more support the sight of the lovely prince. So, taking advantage of the king weakness for her, she send him into the servitor's quarter. Merton, was stripped of his clothes and given rags, now relegated to the hardest work in the castle.

Like a slave he would work, from the first light of the morning, till the last candle will fade into the night. Never did he got rest, cleaning the floors, washing the dishes, sewing and mending the queen's robes. But, through all the ill-treatement, he kept his charming smile, his voice rising from his rubish lips as he sing during his chores. It was so perfect, that from all around, birds will fly just to hear the melodious voice.

'Soon, he will be ugly', though the queen, 'Actually, who could find him attractive in his dark rags, his hand harsh from manual works!' With each passing day she keep repeated the reassuring words to herself, but always she will run to her mirror in fear and ask:

_"Oh! Mirror, sweat mirror,  
tell me who is the prettiest of all?"_

Obvious of the queen envious hatred, Merton was dreaming of a love, a man for him alone, which will come one day to take him to his world, on the other side of the sky. He could picturing him so in perfect details, the honey glow of his eyes and the mussed chestnut hair, that he could believe he'd been able to touch him if he just as extended his hand toward him. Peace and happiness reflected on his face as the sight of the cherished image, and the queen got more frustrated with the young man blooming. And for great reason since you couldn't get tired to admire the fresh beauty of him.

Finally, the moment that the queen had so feared will come, arrived.

_"Oh! Mirror, sweat mirror,  
tell me who is the prettiest of all?"_

and springing to life, it answered :

_"His lip are as red as blood  
His hair, as black as a moonless night  
His completion as white as a soft dove  
He is named Merton."_


	2. Into the forest

Merton And The Three Plump Elves

**Merton And The Three Plump Elves  
by Shaytis**

Category : Alternate universe, romance (M/T)  
Rating : Pg  
Summary : The fairy tale of Snow-white finally told as it really happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Furious, the queen cried out, swapping the room around whit the sharp swirl of her long cloak, and requested for her personal servitor. Lori, the young woman who was at her service was one of the greatest warriors of the country and, quickly, she was kneeling in front of her master.

"Drive the prince into the forest near by, kill him and bring me back his heart in this casket."

Dismayed, Lori bowed down anew before the queen; she didn't have other choice then to fellow her order.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, she found Merton at the well and invited him for a walk in the forest. Not knowing the fate that was awaiting him, Merton followed eager to see if new kind of weeds had grow under the warm sun. All along he would bounce for one marvel to an other, and stop to wonder the complexity of the spider's web. However, during all this time, Lori was getting ready to strike, her dagger resting, sharp, against her tight. But, as she looked at the innocent enthusiasm, she found her hands trembling and felt on her knees, the blade forgotten in the tall grass.

"My prince, I can't kill you, even if it's the queen's order. Fly as far as you can and never came back."

Scared by the confession, Merton backed away, his eyes, filled with despair, never leaving the abandoned blade. As fast as he could muster, Merton begin to run trough the bushes and farther into the forest. Never once did he look backward.

Behind him, the warrior reached for her dagger and begun the hunt for a heart. She couldn't come back to the castle without it. Fortunately, not far from there, she found a deer and taking her bow, planted an arrow right through the beast.

~*~*~*~

Hours later, completely out of breath, Merton's legs slipped under him, shaking with fear and effort. The forest that he had been a source of great mysteries, now seamed dark and dangerous. He knew he couldn't go any further. So, he gave up, he folded himself into a tight ball and hide his face in his arms, crying softly. Never did he realize that he wasn't alone. As it was, his charms hadn't only brought him the queen's hatred, but many friends.

Circling him, the little furred animal of the woods approached, each, seduced by the wonderful chant they had heard him sing so many times. It's surrounded by their protection that the young prince felt asleep, and it's like that, that he awaked at the first light of the new day.

Opening his blue-gray eyes, Merton found a dozen of squirrels and rabbits at his side. And, even a little fawn. At the unusual sight, he couldn't help by fell better. Of course, Freaker...I mean Merton was a very special man, so he knew they were gentle pets and that whit her help all will be fine. So, he just get up and begin to walk with his escort. In no time, they found a cleared trail and preceded by the chirp of the bird, Merton arrived to a small woody bridge. On the other side was a cozy rural cottage hidden by the trees.

Approaching, Merton got a look inside. They where nobody, only untidy rooms. The sink was full of plated that looked like they never been washed and all was covered by a tick layer of dust. 'Whoever live here probably need someone to take care of them', he though as he entered the house, his little pal following. And for the time to come, he cleaned, till all was bright as new... except for the little bit he had pushed under the carpet.

Tired by the hard work, Merton took the stair, and laid down across the tree little beds, quickly falling asleep.

Whereas he slept, the three little men who live in the house came back from there work while arguing between them. This man are the three plump dwarfs and when they enter the house, the notice that something changed... all was clean!

Searching for whom had made this miracle, the plump dwarf walk up the stair and found Merton, that just opened his eyes.

"Oh!", he said remembering the name written on the foot of each bed, "could you be Grumpy Tim, Silly Travis and Lazy Dean?" 

After the presentation, Merton told them about the evil queen plot and all insist for him to safely stay with them. They weren't very sociable, but Merton was so funny that day after day, they couldn't help to like him a bit more.

The week after that, as Merton left them at the door, the tree plump dwarf, instead of going to the mine, get out to make him a wonderful bed. All day, they worked joyfully, even Lazy Dean, that usually don't like getting off his arm-chair, made some effort as he though of the great meal the young man will made them as a recompense. However they weren't that happy if they knew what was happening at the castle.


	3. The Apple

Merton and theThree Plump Dwarfs

Merton and theThree Plump Dwarfs

**Chapter 3 - The Apple**

As the king, who had finally take notice of his son absence, was worried about his well being, the queen, in her chamber, where laughing and dancing. In her hands she was holding the casket that the warrior had take back for the forest, and locked in was it's prized content. She could pass all day cherishing it as the royal guards would search the country for the missing prince. And if any of her people took notice of her good humor, none had the courage to question her about it.

For the queen, the long nightmare that had been her stepson was over, and she was again the prettiest. Putting down the casket, she gave it one final caress before walking to her mirror. She needs to hear the blissful words.

_"Oh! Mirror, sweat mirror,  
tell me who is the prettiest of all?"_

_"You my queen are without doubt one of the most prettiest,  
but deep in the forest in the three plump dwarfs house  
live a young man whom beauty surpass all other."_

At this words, the image of the queen begin to fade from the reflecting surface and a new one begin to form. This face, this eyes, she would recognize them anywhere. "_Arggg"_, she screamed of rage. The warrior Lori had duped her; it wasn't the young prince heart that was resting in the casket. _"Guard!, found the warrior Lori and bring her to me."_

Once this little problem taken care off, she would begin to plan her revenge. _"The job the best done, are the one you made yourself." _

_~*~*~*~*~_

When the three plump dwarfs let him that morning to go to work, they had recommended to him to stay in the house. They had hear Merton's story about the queen and where afraid of what would happen if she found he was still alive. Even Grumpy Tim had say: _"Took great care to stranger."_ before taking Merton's head in a grip as a goodbye and joining his friends for the mine.

Unfortunately, even if Merton was bright, he was naive and very impulsive too...witch could get him in a lot of trouble...like today.

In the middle of the afternoon a old woman came to his door and knocked. _"Sweet child,"_ she said_ "open the door. I don't mean you any harm. I just want to gave you an apple." _Of course, you and me would have been suspicious at this point. How often did old lady just walk to the forest to gave apple.. umm? But not everybody who are bright use their brain. Eh! I mean, Merton though that the juice of the apple will be refreshing and opened up to the old woman.

With a toothless smile, the woman choose the most perfect red apple from her basket and offered it. Unable to resist the juicy looking fruit, Merton thanked her and took a bite; the next moment, he was on the ground.

The old lady, who, in fact, was the evil queen Stacey under a costume, begins to laugh. _"I'm sure the worm will find you quite pretty."_ she leered. How would had she loved to stay and enjoy her victory, but her absence will soon be notice at the castle. And beside, she didn't like the smell of rotting flesh. With a last satisfied glance at her victim, she walked away. Behind her, was the dead body of Merton, the poisoned apple still resting few feet away of his hand. As the day passed, the light faded and the apple turned brown, but Merton, him, stayed unmoving.

Coming home at night, after a long day in the mine, the dwarfs found him and their hearts cracked from the pain. Witch was telling a lot, since they had never used it often before. To never forgave him, they took Merton into their mine, and put him in the bed they had made jus for him. Never did they got back to the little house they had shared. They stayed there, where they could watch over their prince all day as they worked and all night.

Days passed, then month...


	4. The charming werewolf

**Chapter 4 - THE CHARMING WEREWOLF**

In a far away country, on the other side of the sky, was a prince named the cute name of Tommy. He was tall and strong, but very lonely. Oh! it wasn't that he wasn't popular, on the contrary. But since the day he had been attacked by a wolf, all his world had been turned upside down. All of his love conquests had abandoned him, not willing to marry a monster.

It happened every time. He would meet someone he liked and then he would get nervous and excited and then Pouf!!! The next thing he knew, he had wolfed out and the candidate would be running out in fear. It was saddening, because he wasn't evil, but nobody stayed at his side long enough to discover the good in him.

Still, he was a fighter, and he never stopped his search for a soul mate. He was sure that it was just temporary and that someday, someone would take the time to get to know who he really was.

Today, again, he had tried his luck at the town's castle,but no heir was living there and he had continued his travel into the forest. He was deep in, when he heard whimpers coming from a cave's entrance nearby. Not one to pass on a mystery, the brave prince dismounted his horse and entered the cave. 

He followed the tunnel deeper into the ground and arrived to a bigger opening in the rock. He proceeded further in the cave, to the bed where Merton rested, passing the plump dwarfs without seeing them. He leaned above the craftsmen bed and looked down. Never before had Tommy seen a prettiest person in all his travels. " When will he wake up? " he asked without giving a second glance to the dwarfs. For an unknown reason, he wanted to know, needed to see the delicate lids flutter open and show him the young beauty's eyes. Then, he would ask him to marry him, since he had never before felt anything similar for anybody. " Never will he wake, because he is dead by the hand of the evil Queen Stacey, poisoned by an apple ", responded Lazy Dean.

But the charming werewolf, even if he was sometimes dense and slow on the update, was sure that couldn't be the true. Under his sensible palm, he could feel the slight rise of the sleeping man's chest. Not caring what the tree plump dwarfs would say, he hit the young man on the chest. he would breathe!!!

The next second, a huge piece of apple came out of Merton's mouth, flowing in the air and the young man began to cough. It was one of the rare times where greediness paid off. Merton had taken such a big bite in his hunger, that the piece had caught in his throat, plunging him in a deep sleep instead of death. So Merton opened his wonderful big eyes and looked around.

" Wow, this cave cool! " were his first words before he turned, his eyes meeting the ones of the charming werewolf. Merton wasn't repulsed at the vision of the hairy man. Actually, his stomach was doing a wild boogie and he was unable to stop the silly (but cute) smile that escaped him. In this instant, blue-silver eyes meet honey-brown ones and two souls knew they had found their other half. As in a dream, their bodies got closer, there breaths started to merge and. they were interrupted.


End file.
